


I really wish I could tell you that I like you

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fighting, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men, pre re2, teenage Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: You simple sophomore in high schoolHe a junior, it all started when you had class together and he sat in front of youYou like himHe likes youHow will you two ever admit your feelings?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	I really wish I could tell you that I like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb little (big) Drabble I've been writing for awhile now. So here enjoy whatever this is
> 
> I was also really lazy to give names to the friends so you can just make those up lol
> 
> and I literally have no clue how to write Ark but I tried so there.
> 
> Leon's also a dirty boy for one scene I swear....maybe two
> 
> I like to call this the Staring and blushing fic as that’s what half of it is lol.

You fiddled with the pen in your hand, watching the clock tick ever so patiently waiting for the period to end. Your eyes just so happened to land on the junior in front of you, you just so happened to be one of the only sophomores in the class.. Your friends knew you had developed some kind of feelings for him, even if you refused to admit it. Damn him for being so handsome with his stupid hair and stupid beautiful blue eyes. You two just so happened to share the same lunch block as each other so you would just casually glance at him. You saw him talk with his friend Ark while you just sighed, picking at the gross lunch food. Your friends stopped talking and just looked at you.

“Why don’t you just tell him already?”, One of them finally spoke up.You looked at her your cheeks flushed with a red hue.

“Are you insane?”, you hissed at her, “He probably doesn't even know I exist”, you slumped slightly, truth be told Leon did know you existed on those rare few occasions he needed an eraser. One of them got a devilish grin on her face. 

“Well I heard he was talking about a sophomore that just so happens to sit behind him”, you nearly spat out your milk, “He was talking about it during PE”, Your whole face went red.

“Y-your lying, he couldn’t like me I have no redeeming qualities”, you talked quickly and laughed nervously.

“He said that she had cute hair”, they all slowly approached you and sat at your side of the table. You gulped.

“He says he also catches her looking at him”, you looked down at your food blushing,“Hmmm maybe that lucky pencil of yours can help”, she pulled out your pencil from your backpack, You immediately snatched it from her hand and glared at her.

“Lucky is only lucky with test and school work”, you said painting at her, “I highly doubt that he would be able to help get a boy”, you sighed. They all laughed which didn’t make you feel better at all. 

Leon looked over at you noticing your cheeks were red with embarrassment, he smiled in which Ark bumped his shoulder.

“You like her don’t you?”, he teased Leon, Leon’s cheeks went red similar to yours. 

“S-he's just really nice that's it”, he stuttered out. Ark laughed.

“You really just let a nice girl walk out before you so you can stare-”, Leon threw an apple at him.

“I let her go before me so she doesn’t get stuck heading to class”, he huffed.

“And that really matters?”, Ark laughed again, Leon huffed again.

“The last time she was late to her next class she got detention, so I thought maybe if she got out a few seconds earlier she would make it on time”, he shrugged.

“You are such a dork”, he shook his head.

“Hey I haven’t heard anything about detention so I’m pretty sure it's working”, just then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. Ark got up and sighed taking a bite of the apple Leon threw at him. 

Leon stood up and put his bag on his shoulders, he looked over to you noticing your three friends laughing while you were just staring at your pencil before taking a deep breath before leaving. Leon did however notice you left a notebook at your table, with the label on it reading english. Leon gulped realizing who the teacher would be. All sophomores had Mr. Harvington for english class and well he didn’t much like when people would not bring their notebook to class, he learned that the hard way. He looked at the clock noticing he had 3 minutes to get to his class. He was about to leave but his better judgement quickly disappeared and he grabbed your notebook.

“So please tell me Ms (L/N) why you did not bring your notes to class today?”, Mr Harvington stared you down, you could feel his icy expression going deep into your soul. 

“I-I left it at my lunch table”, you felt everyone's eyes on you, “please just let me go get it”, He just shook his head.

“As many of you know the test is tomorrow but I have decided that it is today”, he announced, you heard many people whispering, “it's also an open note test, let this be a testament of my generosity”, everyone let out a sigh of relief except you. Call it dumb but you were planning on studying tonight as the test was supposed to be tomorrow, now you were screwed. You saw your life flash before your eyes. However a knock on his door could be heard, Leon slowly walked in holding something, a notebook, your notebook.

“I found this on one of the lunch tables”, he said, “I was wondering if I could return it?”, Harvington looked at him frowning that his ingenious plan wasn’t going to work.

“Thank you Mr Kennedy”, he sighed, “Ms (L/N) please come retrieve your notebook”, you gulped, your heart racing. You slowly went to go get your notebook. You just looked down for a second before looking up at Leon, he gave you a small wink as he handed you your notebook. Your cheeks turned a pink hue giving him a nervous giggle, Leon’s cheeks also turned pink. Luckily one of your friends was there to witness the whole thing, seeing both stupidly naive to each other's feelings for one another. It was obvious that you had feelings for Leon and he also had feelings for you.

‘T-thank you”, you blushed putting a piece of hair behind your ear, giving him a thankful smile. His heart skipped a beat.

_God she’s cute_ , he thought to himself.

“No problem”, he said with a smile.

“Don’t you have a class you should be getting to Mr Kennedy?”, he was annoyed now.

“Y-yes bye”, Leon said as he quickly opened and slammed the door behind him. You looked behind you at the class all staring in disbelief at what just happened. You went to go sit back down and were already being questioned.

“Are you dating him?”, the person behind you whispered, you blushed and straightened out of embarrassment.

“N-no just friends”, you laughed anxiously.

“The test is about to begin and I would appreciate if you all would please be quiet”

  
  


You let out a sigh of relief as you finished your test and grateful for your detailed notes, you took over the book. You did notice glances from some of your classmates while you were taking the test. The bell soon rang and you were quick to leave the class not even wanting to talk to your friend. She ran up to you however.

“(Y/N)!”, she grabbed your arm. You whined at her just wanting to go outside and get some fresh air.

“I just want to go outside”, you whined trying to make her let go of your arm. 

“That whole..thing that just happened”, she desperately just wanted to yell at you that Leon has feelings and it's obvious but she knew you'd just dismiss it.

“Leon just did me a favor”, you said rolling your eyes, “that's it” 

“I can give you a ride home if you want”, she realized she wasn’t getting anything out of you. 

“No it's fine, I can just wait for my mom to pick me up”, you smiled at her.

“You sure...you’re going to be here for awhile”

“Yeah I like being outside anyways”, you gave another smile, “you got homework anyways”, you shrugged.

“Alright then”, she said leaving you alone. You sat outside on the bench just doodling random things and humming to yourself. Leon and Ark both walked out, Ark kept looking at him confused.

“So let me get this straight, you brought her notebook back to her”, Leon just nodded at him, “and you refuse to admit you like her”, Leon blushed slightly.

“I don’t like her, she’s just really nice”

“Really nice and?”, Ark raised an eyebrow.

“Cute”, Leon blurted it out and realized it as he quickly covered his mouth. Ark laughed at him.

“So you really do like her then?”, he asked him teasingly. 

“Just be quiet”, Leon was still blushing, that’s when Ark realized you were sitting down and doodling on a bench.

“How about you go talk to her?”, he then grabbed Leon’s arm and dragged him over to you. You weren’t paying attention until you heard someone clear their throat. 

You looked up and saw Leon awkwardly hovering over you. You blinked a few times, your heart was beating really fast. You just kept looking at him. You both stared at each other not saying any words. Ark gave two glances between the two of you. He finally spoke up.

“I thought you had something to say to her, Leon”, Ark pushed him forward. Leon just continued to stare down at you.

“I-I uhhh”, Leon was flustered, “d-do you need a ride?”, Ark facepalmed and shook his head. You simply stared up at him, cheeks pink.

“S-sure”, you laughed nervously. Standing up facing him, holding your notebook. Ark got a clever idea as the two of you walked towards the car, he saw you open the door to the backseat. You were about to get in when Ark quickly ran up.

“Hey you should go sit in the umm passenger”, he said with a nervous sweat, you looked at him strangely before shrugging and getting in the passenger seat. It wasn’t until you sat down however that you realized you’d be sitting next to Leon. Panic filled your whole bloodstream. Leon sat down looking over expecting Ark to be sitting there but instead it was you. He looked at you wide eyed, you blinked at him a few times before putting another strand of hair behind your ear. You two once again just stared at each other.

“Aren’t you supposed to be driving her home?”, Ark said he was very frustrated.

“Oh yeah, right”, Leon laughed nervously, “Where’s your house anyways?”, it took you a few seconds before you realized he was talking to you.

“Oh ummm it's only a few blocks away”, you said laughing nervously, you tried your best to explain where to head, Leon nodding after every word you spoke. Ark watched it all go down especially when you weren’t paying attention and Leon’s eyes just so happened to land on your chest. Leon quickly turned his eyes and face away from you still nodding, Ark turned back to you and you were very oblivious to all of this. Leon was pretty dense but you seemed to be just as dense as he was. 

The car ride was slightly long and awkward, nobody was really talking. Ark just looked out the window catching a few glances at the two of you. He did however notice you looking at Leon once a certain twinkle in your eye before focusing on the road. It was always when one of you wasn’t paying attention that the other would ether look longingly at one another. Guess that was your guys dynamic, just two dense teenagers in love. 

The car slowly approached your house as Leon pulled in you looked over at him and he looked at you. Ark watched in anticipation hoping something would finally happen. It looked as though you got closer shuffling towards the console. He shuffled closer to, your heartbeat quickened for a moment as did Leon’s.

“I uhh just wanted to thank you for g-giving me my notebook”, you looked down at the console embarrassed.

“It’s no big deal, I remember forgetting my notes at home and well I remember failing the test”, Leon rubbed the back of his neck. You just stared at him biting your lip.

“Well I should get going now”, you announced awkwardly. Leon didn’t even have the chance to say bye as you quickly rushed inside your house. You quickly ran up the stairs into your room, locking the door. You let out a sigh before looking out the window watching Leon slowly drive away. 

“Well that went slightly better than expected”, Ark stretched out in the back seat. Leon just looked at him.

“What do you mean by that?”, Leon questioned him. 

“Well I hate to say it but I think”, he leaned in close, “she was about to kiss you”, Leon blushed.

“N-no she wasn’t”, Leon denied it immediately.

“Do you really think she needed to lean in that close to thank you?”, Ark raised an eyebrow, while Leon looked away from him. 

“Maybe she thought I wouldn’t be able to hear her”, Ark laughed at him.

“My god you are insufferable”, Ark groaned at him, “what will it take to convince you she likes you?”, Leon rolled his eyes.

“A nice dinner date with candles”, Leon joked, “i’m telling you she’s not into me”. Ark was about to say something but he got an idea, it would have to wait til tomorrow night however.

“Whatever man just try and not stare at her boobs next time”, that warranted Leon throwing a tissue at him, Ark quickly realized what that tissue had been used for, “The fuck man!”, Leon just smirked and laughed.

  
  


You slowly went into school, tired from staying up practically the whole night, you walked over to your friends in the cafeteria before school started. You noticed them whispering and just looking at each other. You sat down and they quickly swarmed you. 

“You really thought you would get away with getting a ride from him”, one of them said, crossing her arms.

“Also getting your notebook back from”, your cheeks blushed 

“It was just a favor”

“That's what you said to me yesterday when I tried to talk to you about the notebook thing”, she looked you dead in the eyes, “He likes you”

“N-no he doesn’t he’s just being nice”, they all glared at you. Luckily the bell rang before they could pester you again. 

“Oh would you look at that, guess I have to get to class”, you sprinted to class. You took a deep sigh before sitting down at your assigned desk, well assigned desk being you sat down on the first day and you got stuck there. While the whole thing that happened only a few minutes ago you were still tired. While school did start you still had awhile before your teacher got there, so you simply took a quick nap by resting your head on your desk. Leon soon walked in and noticed you sleeping, how you managed to sleep like that was a mystery to him. 

He sat down and let you rest before quickly tapping on your desk to try and wake you as your teacher walked in. You slowly woke up and yawned, you were about to thank the person who woke up before realizing it was Leon. You sat up quickly and got your notebook out. You saw your pencil drop out of your bag and drop on the floor. You groaned out of frustration due to your tiredness, you reached down and went to pick up not noticing who else was going to pick up the pencil. You reached your hand down at the pencil and another hand landed on top of yours. Your face went completely pink and you looked at Leon who was pink in the face as well. You removed your hand from his, quickly sitting up. You held your wrist as he sat up holding your pencil. 

“You uhh dropped this”, he said, handing you the pencil. You took it from him gently and slowly, you stared at it and then looked at him again. You realized that it was your lucky pencil based on the two teeth marks in it from one of many stressful homework nights. Leon was being a little more nicer and paying closer attention to you, also actually talking to you which was rare. Something was off and it puzzled you.

“Thanks”, you nervously gave him a warm smile, and he smiled back. The period went like normal, Leon doing his school work the same as you. He however did turn to you, your heart immediately fluttered. 

“So uhh would you like to sit at my table today?”, he asked, in which your stomach did twists and flips, realizing you couldn’t not today.

“I’d love to”, Leon had a sense of hope in his eyes, “but I promised to help tutor a freshman during lunch”, Leon immediately slumped sadly. 

“Oh I understand”, Leon's happy demeanor faded and he went back to working. You sat back in your seat wishing you could tutor a different day. 

Leon just picked at his food at lunch, Ark walked over with his tray of food.

“Is she coming?”, Ark asked excitedly. 

“Nope she had to tutor someone”, Leon continued to pick at his food. Ark was slightly relieved at it, a frustrated Leon could lead to him agreeing more.

“Hey how about we go to that diner you really like tonight?”

“Fine whatever”, Leon snapped and crossed his arms.

“Don’t let it beat you up man”, he patted Leon’s back, “you’ll get another chance I know it”, if Arks plan worked and your friends could convince you to come as well, it was perfect, force you two to talk to each other in a non school environment. Leon was still pouting about the whole situation. Lunch went on and Leon glanced at where you normally sat. It wasn’t until he heard an angered loud growl. He looked over to the library and saw you exit looking very angry, that wasn’t usual. He saw as the freshman tried to grab your arm where you tore away from him.

“Listen i’m sorry it's just”, you gave him a nasty glare.

“If I wanted to just be stared at while your friends took pictures of me then I would gladly tutor you again”, you tried to emphasize the sarcasm in your voice. Leon was about to stand up but Ark stopped him. Soon three freshman boys walked out as you walked away. You didn’t get far as one of them grabbed you by the hair causing you to yelp. You looked up at him very very pissed off. Leon stood up and walked over to where you were at. 

“Leon, get back here damn it”, Ark whispered at him. Too late Leon was already near you.

“Is there a problem here?”, Leon asked them. The two boys backed away as well as the one you were tutoring. The one holding your hair didn’t seem to notice, you stared wide eyed at Leon.

“It’s none of your fucking-”, he regretted what he was about to say at just looking at Leon, Leon did have muscle not a lot but picking a fight wasn’t wise, but the boy did get a clever thought. He grabbed your hair tighter causing you to yelp again, his fingernails digging into your scalp, “You should mind your own business, don’t want anyone getting hurt do we?”, he said it with an evil smirk. He let go of you where you stumbled for a bit. You just looked at the wall for a second before hearing the sounds of someone groaning in pain and many grunts. You turned around to see Leon and the boy fighting, Leon on top of the other boy. You smiled and were grateful but realized the boy wasn’t fighting back, uh oh. You quickly tried to grab Leon’s arm.

“Leon stop!”, you tried pulling him from the boy but Leon Isn't budging, “Leon!”, soon Leon turned around to face you, you heard his heavy breathing and sweat dripping down his forehead. You removed yourself from him just staring. Leon looked back at the boy but all he saw was something metal hitting his face and knocking him unconscious.

“Leon, Leon can you hear me?”, he slowly awoke his vision blurred for a second before focusing on you, you had a hand laying gently on his cheek, his cheeks flushed pink upon seeing you. You were crouched down to his level. He noticed the small bruise on your cheek guessing you finished fighting the freshman. You both stared at each other once again. Pretty soon he placed a hand on your cheek as well, you jumped from the feeling, his touch making your heart skip a beat, your cheeks flushed pink like his did. You desperately wanted to melt into his palm.

“I-”, he was cut off by many teachers coming over.

“What happened here?”, one questioned looking at the freshman boys cowering in fear, one of them having a giant black eye and cut lip. You looked over at the teacher removing your hand from Leon’s cheek.

“It was-”

“My fault those freshman over there were giving her trouble so I tried to help”, Leon cut you off in which you stared shocked at him, noticing he didn’t remove his hand from your cheek, you gave awkward glances at his hand, he even at one point squished your cheek which maybe was an accident. Leon continued to talk to the teachers while you just gave glances at his hand on your cheek.

“Please go to the nurses office, Leon”, Leon took his hand from his cheek where you let out a tiny barely audible whimper, “You as well (Y/N)”, you stood up and walked into the nurses office. You were checked quickly as the only noticeable thing was the bruise on your cheek. You did wait for Leon to get checked to see if he was ok. You sat on the bed kicking your feet keeping an ice pack on your cheek. Leon walked over about to leave until he noticed you where he quickly turned around. You both just looked at eachother like usual.

“Hi”, you squeaked out.

“Hey”, the awkward staring continued until he walked back over to you, “Are you..okay?”, you looked at him before smiling.

“Y-yeah”, you stood up. You remembered the tender moment you two shared, remembering it vividly, “Leon I-”, Ark rushed in.

“Leon you stupid son of a-”, he noticed you two looking at eachother, “Oh am I interrupting something?”, you both shook your head at him. Leon looked at you again however.

“Me and Ark were uhh planning on going to a diner tonight”, he rubbed his neck embarrassed, “Would you like to tag along?”, your heart fluttered, eyes and pupils wide.

“I’d uhh love to”, you laughed nervously looking at him.

“Cool how about we meet at seven?”

“Yeah that works”, it sounded maybe a bit more robotic than you meant it to be. 

‘’Cool see ya around”, Leon said leaving the door, Ark looked at you mouth agape at what just happened. You tilted your head curiously at him.

“See you tonight I guess”, he said walking out. You quickly got up and skipped to english class. 

The whole period felt like an eternity, having to hear Mr Harvington’s voice drown on and on was making you tired. Your friend tapped you on the shoulder.

“Is it true you're going on a date with Leon?”, she whispered, you immediately turned around and faced her. 

“N-no who told you that?”, you were already red in the face.

“Well we may have been listening to the conversation in the nurse's office”, she whispered nervously. You glared at her, then quickly sighed.

“I think you guys were right he might have feelings for me”

“Nuh uh”, she joked, “it’s not like he glances at our lunch table every so often”

“He does?”, you shook your head, “it’s not a date anyways I’m just meeting with him and Ark” 

“Oh so Ark is the third wheel”, she laughed, “also don’t think I didn’t catch you placing a hand on his cheek and him placing a hand on your cheek”, you blushed.

“I was just making sure he was ok”, you said with a nervous sweat, “even if he did squeeze my cheek”, you mumbled.

“What did you just say?”

“N-nothing”, you went back to looking at the book you were reading.

“Well I would definitely be willing to help you get ready for your date”, she teased.

“It’s not a date!”, you yelled, soon everyone was looking at you. You slumped down in your chair.

“I would appreciate it if there was no talking”, Mr Harvinton snapped at you.

“Sorry”, you said softly before looking back at the book. The bell soon rang and you were all giddy and excited for tonight, your friend dragged you by the arm however.

“What are you doing?”, you asked her.

“We’re going back to my place to get you ready”, she huffed, pulling you.

“I’m just meeting them it’s not a date”, you tried to pull your arm away from her but to no avail. 

“Pshh I didn’t even mention it was a date that time”, she laughed, you tried pulling away again. She eventually got you in her car where you sat pouting for a while. 

“Anything else that happened today that i’m not aware about?”

“He touched my hand reaching for my lucky pencil”, you mumbled it very quietly.

“What did you just say?”

“He fucking touched my hand when I was reaching for my lucky pencil”, you shouted it this time, “Happy now?”, you crossed your arms. She practically cackled.

“Did I press somebody's buttons?”, she asked mockingly 

“Yes, yes you did”, you seethed in your seat.

“If it makes you feel better i’ll make you all pretty for him”, she squeezed your cheek in which you nearly bit her hand. She laughed once again.

“You're cute when you're angry”, she teased you. 

“No I'm not”, you whined, the whole way to her house you just kept complaining and explaining how the meet up was definitely not a date where she rolled her eyes at you.

After maybe three hours of getting ready for the “meet up”, you were ready, though you looked like you were dressed way fancier than just a meet up.

“Are you sure this is nessinary?”, you asked, looking at yourself in the mirror. 

“Yeah gotta make a good first impression”, she said to you with a wink, where you shifted shyly.

“Wait a second”, you had a sudden realization, “Shit I don’t know where the diner is”, you said in a panic. Your friend gave you a sly smile.

“I may know where it is”, you looked at her confused, “Ark may have given us some details”

“Wait so were you guys planning this?”, you looked at her.

“Maybe, apparently he’s just as guilty about denying feelings”, you blushed.

“S-so that means he actually”, you slid down the wall slightly, “he does actually like me?”

“Yes how many times am I going to say that?”

“And i’m going to meet up with him?”

“Yep you ready?”

  
  


The whole ride to the diner all you felt was panic and dread but also hope. If Leon liked you then he liked you, though the fear of him not liking you in that way. You gripped your seat tightly, anxiety getting the better of you. 

“It’ll be fine”, your friend sighed, “also you better get your car fixed soon because i’m tired of driving your ass everywhere”.

“Technically Leon drove me home yesterday not you”, you snarked at her.

“Okay smartass”, she looked over at you, “You know if everything goes well you and Leon could you know”, she made kissy lips at you.

“Ha ha very funny”, you looked out the window, “what if everything doesn’t go right?”

“You always think of the negative”, she complained, “just think about the positive will ya?”, she did have a point you were one to think about the negative things in life. Maybe for just one night you could.

As you slowly approached the diner your nerves got the better of you immediately trying to hide. Your friend pulled you out of the car, against your will however. She dragged you into the diner. You fussed with her until your eyes caught Leon. He was wearing his usual attire, a nice windbreaker and horrible mismatched sneakers. You looked back at what you were wearing comparing your outfit to his. You looked like you were decked to the nines compared to him, you hoped he wouldn’t get too shy based on how you looked. He turned around and noticed you.

“H-hey”, he was a bit taken aback by how you looked. 

“Hi”, you said shyly, blushing a bit. Leon couldn’t help but smile. Ark was slurping up a smoothie then noticed you nearly choking. He nudged Leon’s shoulder urging him to guide you to the table by the window. He nervously sat down at the table glancing at the seat opposite from him. You smiled at him before joining him. You both just sat in silence for a minute before the waitress came over. You really didn’t have time to look at the menu.

“What can I get you two?”, she asked the two of you.

“I’ll have a strawberry sundae please”, so Leon was already going in for dessert. You didn’t really have time to think so you just sweated nervously. 

“And what can I get you?”, she looked at you, you sat there and just said the first thing that came to your head.

“I’ll have what he’s having”, you didn’t realize what you said until you saw Leon’s face of shock. Too late now.

“You like strawberry Ice cream too?”, he asked you excitedly.

“Umm yeah I do”, truth be told you felt indifferent about strawberry ice cream.

“Cool”, he said with a happy smile. You two continued to talk for a while mostly about school since that’s where you mainly saw each other. Ark watched from another table tapping his nails in anticipation. You both ran out of stuff to talk about and both just sat there.

“So what do you want to do after high school is over?”, it was sort of a basic question but you still asked it. 

“Oh umm a police officer I guess”, he shifted in his seat slightly, “how about you?”That was a tricky question to answer.

“Well I don’t really know”, you said with guilt, “I’ve thought about going into the nursing field or something like that”

“I think you’d be good at that”, he gave you a small smile. You couldn’t help but blush from that.

“I think you’d make a good officer”, you gave him a full smile. Pretty soon both of your ice cream arrived and Leon was quick to dig in. You sat for a moment before taking a bite. Leon could have swore he saw a sparkle in your eye as one bite soon became many bites. 

“Someone’s enjoying their ice cream”, he laughed 

“Well it is delicious”, you said sticking your tongue out. Leon let out a small laugh. As he ate his ice cream a tiny bit got stuck on his cheek, you looked at it slightly funny. Leon seemed to notice.

“Is something on my face?”, he asked genuinely, you giggled slightly.

“You got some ice cream on your face”, you said pointing at your cheek. 

“Here?”, Leon almost had it but missed slightly. You curled your lip slightly. 

“Here”, you leaned over the table with a napkin quickly whipping the ice cream away, “there that should..”, you stopped yourself after seeing Leon staring directly into your eyes, you gulped for a moment. Leon shifted closer towards you. Your heart started to race faster and faster. You just closed your eyes pressing your lips against his. You heard Leon let out some kind of sound of surprise. You heard two gasps probably from Ark and your friend. The kiss if that's what you wanted to call it felt awkward slightly but still nice. You opened your eyes slightly seeing Leon staring his eyes wide open, you tore your lips from his. 

“I-I”, You didn’t know what to say you just babbled like an idiot, Leon wasn’t reacting which made you nervous, “i’m sorry”, you got up and went towards the door, Ark nearly choked on his food he had ordered, your friend still in disbelief you did that but nearly getting up to stop you from leaving. Leon was still taking time to process everything he didn’t realize you were leaving until he finally looked at the door noticing you leaving. 

“Shit, wait”, Leon quickly got up and raced over to you. You just opened the door about to leave, even though you really couldn’t go anywhere. Leon grabbed your wrist, it wasn’t forceful or anything but gentle. You felt your heart stop for a second before facing Leon, you trembled. 

“I uhh”, he shifted looking down at the ground.

“I get it you don’t think about me in that..”, you let out what sounded like a tiny squeak as Leon gently pulled you against him. He placed you against his chest letting you hear his heartbeat. 

“L-leon w-what are you?”, you had no clue what he was doing, and a part of you was scared. He took a deep breath.

“I-I like you”, he finally got it off his chest, it felt like weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Your eyes went wide as he said it.

“Like or like like?”, you just blurted it out even though you knew the answer, Leon laughed slightly.

“I think that answer is pretty obvious”, he said squeezing you tighter against him. You hesitated for a moment before wrapping your arms around him. You looked up at him meeting his gaze. 

“Well I think I like you too”, you said reaching up at him, you tilted your head slightly. Leon gave a small smile before meeting your lips kissing you again. This kiss lasted much longer. Ark let out a small whistle while Leon casually flipped him off. Your friend laughed before smiling excitedly. He soon placed a hand on your cheek sending goosebumps all over your arms. His touch was nice and warm. His hand moved from your cheek to your waist placing a hand on your hip. You moved your arms to his neck wrapping around it. You felt Leon smile in the kiss making you smile too. Leon broke away causing you to whine a bit.

“How about we finish our ice cream first?”, Leon said with a smile.

You practically devoured your ice cream as Leon took tiny bites making you have to wait impatiently. Leon watched as you sat impatiently waiting for more, well more kissing that is. 

“Is somebody desperate?”, he teased.

“You can’t say much as I was the one who actually beat that freshmans ass”, you huffed.

“I’m pretty sure I got distracted by you”, he joked. You rolled your eyes at him as he finally finished his ice cream paying the bill.

“Oh what a gentleman you are”, you teased, Leon blushed, “oh so you can tease me just fine but when I tease you, you get all blushy I see how it is”, you rolled your eyes again.

“I-I just”, he looked at you, his cheeks completely pink. You laughed before grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

“where are we going?”, he asked as he noticed you weren’t stopping outside the door. You gave him a sly smirk before laying on the hood of his car. If Leon wasn’t a blushing mess before he certainly was now. You laughed.

“I have a feeling you think this is going to turn into something dirty”, you said smirking, “i just thought this may be a fun place to make out”, you giggled. You sat up and guided his hands towards your face making him cup your face. Leon just stared uncomfortably, you sighed, “if you're uncomfortable we don’t have to-”, he cut you off by slamming his lips against yours, kissing you roughly. You slid your arms around his back. Despite what this looked like in your head it looked very strange and unpleasant. He trailed kisses down your neck, being wet and sloppy before biting down on your neck.

“Ow”, you winced slightly at the pain as Leon kissed it, he sure did leave a purple and bluish mark which most definitely looked like a hickey, “my parents are gonna think we did way more than just make out”, you giggled. Leon nipped at your lips a little before kissing your lips again. 

Your friend and Ark came outside to try and find you two. They found a strange sight of you two making out, with you wrapping your legs around Leon's waist. Ark laughed slightly while your friend was traumatized by this whole situation, luckily it wasn’t anything more than that or she would have regretted taking you here. Leon finally broke his lips from yours letting you breathe finally.You took several breaths before looking at Leon again.

“Does this mean you two are dating now?”Ark asked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know”,he said looking at you, “Does it?”, he waited for your answer.

“Considering we just did that”, you sat up, “I think it does”, you smiled at him.

“What about girlfriend and boyfriend?”, your friend teased. You blushed hard.

“I don’t know”, you looked at Leon, “what do you say?”

“Well if it's alright with you”, he leaned into your ear, “I would gladly be your boyfriend”, you looked at him flustered before calming yourself down.

“Remember this morning when we both reached for my pencil?”, you asked him. 

“Yeah why?”

“We’ve been through a lot today”, you laughed, “from pencil touching to fighting”

“When you phrase it like that..”

“Oh shut up”,you said punching his shoulder lightly, “well I should get going”, you said getting up from his car, “before my mom kills me”

“I could drive you home”, he offered.

“Yes, you could but i’m pretty sure my dad would have a heart attack”, you walked over to him, handing him something, he looked at you confused, “its my phone number dummy”, you giggled at him, “only call me after 10 pm as thats my parents so called bedtime”

“So called?”, he asked curiously.

“Well sometimes they do what you thought we were to do on the hood of your car”, Leon blushed the hardest you had ever seen the man blush before which caused you to laugh.

“Well the answer is yes”, you pecked him on the cheek, “I guess that means i’m your girlfriend now, see you at school tomorrow”, you said before hurriedly getting in the car. He watched as you and your friend quickly sped off. He just wondered how people at school would react. He also did notice a small dent on the hood of his car.

  
  



End file.
